


Distractions

by serratedpearls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serratedpearls/pseuds/serratedpearls
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongdae marathon Lord of the Rings.





	

Baekhyun wakes up to the sound of insistent knocking. Sunlight streams through the blinds, and he groans, pulling his covers over his head. Moments later, though, the knocking increases in frequency in volume, so he rolls out of bed, running a hand through his red hair and rubbing his eyes with the other. He shuffles to the door, scratching his bare stomach. When he opens it, he finds Jongdae glaring at him.

"You were so set on me coming over this early, but you won't even get out of bed to let me in?" Baekhyun winces and rubs the back of his neck, but he decides the best thing to do is to just step aside and let Jongdae in with a mumbled apology. The latter huffs and grabs the shirt hanging off the couch, throwing it towards the door.

"Put on a shirt, asshole. Are you going to marathon Lord of the Rings with me or just stare at my perfect hair all day?"

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out. "I'll get the popcorn."

Jongdae hides his smile by turning towards the television. His actions have a practiced air to them, and by the time Baekhyun returns with a giant bowl of popcorn and two two-liter bottles of soda (always Sprite for Baekhyun and orange soda for Jongdae), the movie is queued up, and the floor has been converted to a giant pillow fort. Baekhyun quickly deposits the food and drinks in the center and puts the closest Chinese takeout place's menu on the couch, right behind his head, because one can never be too prepared when it comes to food. He moves the phone to a convenient arm's distance and looks up to see Jongdae watching him impatiently.

"You know you'd just groan forever and starve if I don't make sure everything's in the right place before we start."

"You could always do that later," Jongdae replies. He laughs when the other boy wrinkles his nose, and Baekhyun thinks Jongdae looks gorgeous. Especially with a pillow smacking his face.

Ignoring the other boy's indignant squawk, Baekhyun wiggles under Jongdae's arm, drapes a blanket over them, and looks up. He flashes an angelic smile, causing Jongdae to roll his eyes, but the corners of his lips quirk up, and his grip on Baekhyun's shoulder tightens as he clicks play.

"Just watch the movie."

 

 

Three hours later, Frodo and Sam set off for Mordor alone, leaving Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli to chase after Merry and Pippin. As the credits begin to roll, Jongdae looks down at the boy curled into his side. Baekhyun yawns and snuggles closer, bringing his nose up to trace Jongdae's jawline. He smiles when he hears his boyfriend's breathing hitch and leans up.

Breath warm on Jongdae's ear, he whispers, "Can you put in Two Towers?"

Jongdae flushes and smacks Baekhyun's arm lightly, but he gets up with maximum groaning to replace Fellowship. Grin widening, the redhead flops on his stomach to reach the phone.

After calling the first number in the address book (it's also the only number in the address book—who actually uses landline phones for anything other than ordering takeout?), Baekhyun rattles off their usual order with no hesitation. The man on the other end already knows Baekhyun by name and doesn't even bother asking for an address. When the phone is back on its charger, Jongdae tugs him back, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist and resting his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"I like this," Jongdae breathes.

"Lord of the Rings marathons?"

"You. Here."

Baekhyun mimes vomiting. "You're going to get indigestion from all that cheese, idiot." Jongdae laughs, shaking them both, and Baekhyun can't help the little smile worming its way onto his face. He tries to turn his face away, but Jongdae just smiles more widely and plants a big kiss on the curve of his jaw under his ear.

"You totally love my cheese."

"Almost as much as I love you!" Baekhyun exclaims, quickly turning around and flashing a heart with his hands. As expected, Jongdae cracks up again, but Baekhyun doesn't miss how his ears turn pink and his arms tighten. He smirks when he kisses Jongdae's neck and the other boy's flush darkens noticeably.

After pecking Jongdae's cheek, Baekhyun pats the brunet's forearm. "Just watch the movie before you get too worked up, darling."

 

 

Lunch arrives right as Merry and Pippin start getting lifted into the air by Fangorn the Ent. Baekhyun answers the door and smiles when he sees the boy at the door.

"Hey Joonmyun! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, thanks." Joonmyun laughs when he looks past Baekhyun to see Fangorn speaking very solemnly and painfully slowly. "Lord of the Rings again?" Jongdae, upon his return from the kitchen, drapes himself over Baekhyun's shoulder and hands Joonmyun a wad of weathered bills in exchange for the food.

"Fuck yeah. And when the last Hobbit movie comes out, we're going to have an eighteen-hour Middle-earth marathon," he vows.

"Well since you always seem to have your movie marathons when I'm working, that sounds grand," says Joonmyun. He says goodbye, though, because he has more deliveries to make, and his boss can nag like that's a more important job that actually running the restaurant.

When the door's closed, Jongdae immediately starts putting the food on the coffee table. They each take a box of rice and leave the other dishes open. They eat in silence, facing the television. Jongdae scoots closer to Baekhyun, though, and slumps down so his whole body is resting against Baekhyun's left arm. He quickly finishes eating first, so he takes the opportunity to link one arm through Baekhyun's, making sure to not jostle it enough to spill food over the pillows, and his other hand rests on the redhead's thigh.

When Baekhyun is done, he puts his box and chopsticks on the coffee table and nudges Jongdae.

"Move back."

With a low groan, the brunet rolls over a few feet and gestures impatiently for his Baekhyun pillow, who crawls over obligingly. Jongdae sighs in satisfaction when he nestles back into Baekhyun's arms. The next several hours merge together, and aside from bathroom breaks, the two boys barely move. Jongdae decides to ignore the stiffness in Baekhyun's pants when Aragorn rushes off a ship at Pelagir and leads the Army of the Dead into battle, but when the boy eyes Faramir and licks his lips, Jongdae's eyes narrow.

"Hey," he says, and in the quiet of the apartment, it sounds loud. Baekhyun tears his eyes off Faramir, and his boyfriend pouts.

"Pay attention to me."

"Jongdae, we're watching a movie…."

"So?"

"This is your favorite movie. It's also my favorite movie," he adds after a moment.

Jongdae won't stop pouting, though, so Baekhyun sighs and shifts so they can sit at eye-level with each other. Looking Jongdae right in the eye, he leans forward so there's only a hair's breadth between them.

"Better?"

"A little." Jongdae closes the space and presses his lips to Baekhyun's, relaxing when the other boy's fingers move up from his shoulder to trace his jaw. He draws back for the tiniest second before kissing Baekhyun again, more insistently this time, and he glides his tongue along Baekhyun's lips. When he hears a little moan, Jongdae smirks and slips a hand up the other boy's shirt, just barely ghosting over his chest. Baekhyun whines and presses his body against Jongdae's, wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck. With Jongdae's hands now sliding up his sides and rubbing circles into his back, Jongdae's lips kissing up his jawline, Baekhyun's head spins.

"You're mine," whispers Jongdae, and when Baekhyun pulls back a bit, he sees the possessive glint in the other's eyes and feels himself melt a little. The corners of his lips lift, and he kisses Jongdae slowly, reaching down to intertwine his fingers with the hand on his back.

"Yes," he breathes, and it's enough. Jongdae smiles and buries his face in Baekhyun's neck.

"Stop getting turned on by Faramir and Aragorn then."

Baekhyun freezes.

"You noticed?"

"How couldn't I? You looked like you were going to devour Faramir for dinner."

Baekhyun smiles sheepishly and mumbles an apology, but Jongdae doesn't really care anymore, because he is the reason for Baekhyun's messy hair and red lips and pink cheeks and beautiful smile.

When he whispers this in Baekhyun's ear, though, the boy blushes bright red and shoves him away.

"You fucking sap watch the movie before you give me cavities."

 

 

Just fifteen minutes later, Baekhyun has recovered enough from Jongdae's onslaught of sweetness to realize that he has a bit of a problem in his pants. He turns to his boyfriend, but Jongdae's already staring raptly at the screen. Since there are only a few minutes left in the movie, Baekhyun waits for the screen to turn black before quickly quitting, selecting a random commentary to play, and tugs Jongdae's face towards his.

Jongdae jumps back, though, looking offended.

"Baekhyun, you know we can't make out when something from Middle-earth is playing. You're great and all, but Aragorn and Legolas… and Éomer…."

"Jongdae, you got possessive because I found Faramir attractive."

"But I'm not saying I want to fuck them! I just think their attractiveness shouldn't be wasted."

"Fine. What would you prefer to play in the background then?" Baekhyun rolls his eyes, gesturing dramatically at the shelf of DVDs.

"Considering the kinds of movies you watch, probably a chick flick," Jongdae muses. Baekhyun crawls over to his shelf.

"Chick flicks…" he mutters. "I have Pacific Rim and Chicken Run."


End file.
